


Needy

by Mother_Mercury



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Brian May, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Freddie Mercury, Unsafe Sex, overuse of the word baby and needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury
Summary: Brian is always a little needy, especially after not having sex for 11 days. Luckily, Freddie always gives him what he needs.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: The Clog Factory Against The Bottom Police





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight filth which I usually don't write so be kind or swear on the Universe I will cry.
> 
> Please let me know if you like it!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr mother-mercury44

Brian sat in bed twiddling his thumbs as he stared at the opened bedroom door. Freddie had promised he’d come to bed early and Brian was holding him to it. He didn’t want to make a big deal but he misses his lover, even though they slept next to each other every night. Freddie hasn’t been neglecting him by any means but the older man knows his boyfriend is _needy_. Work and such has gotten in the way of them having sex, it’s been a long 11 days for Brian. 

So when Freddie climbed into bed a little after midnight, Brian draped himself over the dark haired mans chest and sighed contently. He nuzzled his face against Freddie’s chest hair and found himself nearly purring. 

“Sorry, Bri,” Freddie said sleepily. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Fred,” Brian whispered.

Brian shifted his body slightly so his cock rubbed against Freddie’s thigh. When Freddie didn’t notice, Brian found himself nearly rutting against Freddie’s thigh.

“Use your words baby,” Freddie growled, placing a hand on Brian to stop him from rutting against him. “If you need something from me all you have to do is ask.”

The curly haired man pathetically whined. “Freddie,” Brian moaned.

Freddie sat up against the headboard and Brian knelt next to him with his hands in his lap. He wanted to tell Freddie how badly he needs his thick cock in him, his arse or mouth whatever Freddie wanted from him, but words seemed to fail him. Instead, his stared at Freddie’s bulge and whined.

“Needy little thing aren’t you,” Freddie tsked as he slid down his briefs. His fat cock bobbing free. “Aren’t satisfied unless I stuff you with my cock until my cum is dripping out of you. My needy little baby.”

Brian could feel drool collecting in his mouth as he listened to Freddie’s words and stared at the pre-cum leaking out his slit. The older man pulled at his own cock while looking directly at Brian. He wanted to palm his own cock but Freddie hadn’t told him that he could do so. Brian settled for thrusting slightly into the air to gain any type of friction. 

“Baby,” Freddie said firmly. “You have one last chance or you can watch me wank myself off and receive no cum tonight. I’ll wank straight into a sock.”

“I want your cock.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere,” Brian groaned. “My mouth or arse. Please Fred. I’ll be so good for you. I’ll warm your cock so nicely. Please, want you to cum inside me. I _need_ it.”

Freddie grinned at Brian before tugging his cock one last time. “Strip and lay between my legs.”

Brian nearly fell off the bed with how quickly he moved to undress himself. His own cock was begging to be free from his damp briefs at this point. He laid on his belly between Freddie’s legs and stared at the older mans beautiful erection with his big doe eyes. Freddie leaned forward and stroked Brian’s cheek sweetly.

“You want my cock?”

Brian nodded vigorously.

“Come get it, baby,” Freddie said as he placed a gently hand to the back of Brian’s head, guiding the younger man to his cock.

Brian loves how gentle Freddie’s actions are in comparison to his words, but his actions will catch up with his words soon enough. They always do and it drives Brian’s wild.

The younger man lick a fat stripe on the underside of Freddie’s, the musky scent of Freddie’s cock had Brian’s eyes already rolling to the back of his head. Brian rolled back Freddie’s foreskin and licked the slit before suckling gently on the nearly purple head. 

“Fucking perfect, baby,” Freddie growled, his grip tightening on Brian’s hair. “A perfect little cock sucker.”

Brian moaned around the head of his cock and used his hands to stroke the older mans cock at the base. Freddie’s well endowed and even after a few years together, Brian still struggles to fit him all in his mouth. Freddie jokes they should practice more and more until Brian gets it and Brian has no objection to sucking his lovers cock as often as he can.

He slowly fit most of Freddie’s cock into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down Freddie’s length. The gentle praise and encouragement from Freddie drove him wild. Brian looked up at him with innocent eyes and Freddie looked at him like he wasn’t a mess of drool and pre-cum.

Freddie pulled him off his cock. “Gonna fuck your face, baby.” Freddie explained.

“Please,” Brian slurred happily.

Brian went back to sucking and relaxed his throat to prepare for Freddie’s cock. The first thrust was kind and gentle but quickly turned to Freddie having no remorse for Brian’s mouth and he loved it. Loved how Freddie always gave him everything he needs. He couldn’t do much beside keep his throat relax and moan wantonly as Freddie fucked his mouth with vigor. 

“You take it so well, baby. It’s like you were made to always be between my legs keeping my cock warm,” Freddie moaned deeply, his thrusts growing sloppy. “And you would love to do so, needy and naughty little thing.”

At one point Brian had closed his eyes, Freddie’s cock hitting the back of his throat repeatedly had him on could nine. Every so often Brian would rut against the mattress trying to give his aching cock any bit of relief. Freddie groaned before pulling Brian off his cock with pop.

“As much as I would love to cum down you throat or all over that pretty little face,” Freddie growled with a slight tug of Brian’s hair. “I’d rather spill my seed inside that tight little arse. Would you like that?”

Brian nodded while wiping the mess of drool and pre-cum off his face.

“Of course you do,” Freddie smirked. “Never satisfied unless it’s dripping out of that needy little hole.”

The older man pulled him up and into his lap. Brian loved how Freddie always made him feel so little in his lap. Freddie attacked his mouth, swirling his tongue against his own. Brian moaned knowing that Freddie was tasting himself. He started grinding his cock against Freddie’s but stopped once Freddie roughly pulled his curls.

“Baby,” Freddie said. “I want you to open yourself up for me then I’ll fuck you into this mattress and fill you up.”

Brian couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Freddie painting his insides white.

“Brian,” Freddie said kindly. “You still with me?”

“Yeah, Fred,” Brian said. He was more coherent than he was a few minutes ago. “I’m here. Just want you back inside me.”

“Say it again.”

“Want your cock inside me. Please.”

Freddie smacked his arse causing Brian to whine in pleasure. The smack let Brian know to get off and get to work.

Once Brian retrieved the lube, he sat in the middle of the bed on his knees, knees spread with a generous amount if lube on his fingers. He lazily teased his own rim, imagining it was Freddie’s finger. He left his eyes flutter shut as he pushed one finger in gingerly. Instead of working his finger in and out, Brian bounced up and down on his own finger. The angle was weird and it was a bit of a stretch but Brian loved it. He loved imagining it was Freddie’s cock. He loved hearing Freddie moan and curse to himself. 

He slowly worked in another finger, slowing down on riding his fingers so he could scissor the two fingers. Before he got use to the two, Brian slowly inserted a third finger. He longed to fell fuller and loved the burn of the stretch. He resumed bouncing in his fingers, letting his head fall back in pleasure as his free hand played with his nipples. He hit his prostate once and cleverly avoided it. He’s been on the brink of an orgasm since sucking Freddie’s cock and needs to hold on a bit longer.

“Beautiful creature,” Freddie growled. 

Brian snapped his head forward and opened his eyes and saw Freddie tugging at his angry and leaking cock. The sight made him ride his fingers fast.

“I could watch you all day,” Freddie moaned. “My needy baby putting such a sinful show. This show is only for me, right baby?”

“Only for you,” Brian whined. “I’m ready. Please fuck me. Please, Fred.”

Freddie took control and moved them so Brian was on his back, legs thrown over his shoulders. His legs burned slightly from the stretch but it’s worth it to be fucked like this. Freddie gets in nice and deep. Plus Brian feels safe while also feeling like a slut. He felt open and exposed as Freddie stared at his hole. The older man generously squirted lube over his hole and teased the rim.

“Such a pretty pink hole,” Freddie observed. “Nice and open. All for me.”

Brian tensed up as Freddie rubbed his cock over his hole, occasionally slipping the tip in. Brian could feel his body shaking in excitement at what was to come. The 11 day wait and the heated foreplay had his cock resting angrily on his stomach, ready to explode. He knows he’s not going to last long.

“You ready?”

“I’m ready,” Brian smiled. “Been ready for 11 days now.”

Freddie leaned forward, stretching Brian’s legs a bit more, and kissed Brian’s forehead as he slowly sunk in Brian. 

“Fuck, baby,” Freddie panted. “So bloody tight but still sucking me in.”

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Brian choked out. 

Brian tightened his grip on Freddie’s bicep, his nails digging in a little deeper every time Freddie pushed in deeper. It wasn’t long before his lover was fully seated in him, his balls resting against him. They waited a moment until they were both adjusted, panting into each others mouths.

“I’m good,” Brian assured him, wiggling his arse a bit to prove to Freddie he really was.

“You needy little minx,” Freddie tsked before slowing pulling his cock half way out and then sliding it back in.

“ _Oh_ ,” Brian shouted, his back arching off the bed.

The smell of sex quickly filled the room as well as Brian’s little breathless moans and oh, oh, oh’s. Freddie kept his pace only for a moment before he was fucking into Brian as if the universe depended on it. It wasn’t long before they found themselves bouncing on the mattress as Freddie abused his prostate. The two were covered in sweat and Brian just knew he was flushed from his cheeks to his cock. His curls had to be sticking to his head, he wasn’t sure if his eyes were open or closed but he saw stars either way. 

“Baby,” Freddie said. “I want you to come for me.”

“Fuck right there,” Brian nearly shouted with a particular hard thrust. He squeezed a hand between their bodies and pathetically stroke his cock in time with Freddie’s thrusts.

“Just like that baby,” Freddie growled. “Stroke that pretty cock for me. Squeeze that tight little arse around my cock when you come. Such a needy little baby. But you’re mine needy little baby.”

“M’close,” Brian whined, squeezing his eyes shut. “Uh- fuck.”

Three more thrust and Brian’s orgasm hit him like a freight train. His orgasm rippled through his entire body for what felt like an eternity and when he came to, Freddie was staring down at him like he was his last meal. The younger man felt like a rag doll as his lover pounded him to him with no care for his over sensitive hole.

And Brian absolutely loved it.

“So fucking good, Bri. So good for me,” Freddie grunted through his teeth. “I’m gonna fill you up until you’re dripping with my cum. One of these days I’ll plug you up after to keep you stuffed full of it. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

“I want that so bad, please. Want to keep you inside of me.”

It must have been a combination of Brian tightening his arse and his words that sent Freddie over the edge. The older man spilled his seed into him with one last deep thrust. Brian purred at the warmth of his insides being painted. He finally felt completely satisfied and let out a content _hmm_.  
  
“Happy I could please you,” Freddie joked as he removed Brian’s legs from his shoulders.

Freddie pulled out slowly and watched in awe as cum trickled out of his arse. Brian found himself clinging to his lover, not caring about the sweat and cum that he was covered in. He let his eyes close as he pulled Freddie flushed against his own chest. 

“I love you, Bri. You did amazing,” Freddie said kindly. “But I have to clean you up and get you some water.”

“No,” Brian yawned. “Do it in the morning. Need you.”

“You always need me,” Freddie said maneuvering them so he was spooning the younger man from behind. “But I’ll tell you a secret, I love it. Love that you need me cos I need you too.”

As much as Brian needs Freddie and his cock, he needs this too. He needs morning cuddles and post sex cuddles. He needs Freddie’s love like it’s his life line. It always makes him feel warm and fuzzy knowing that Freddie needs him too.

“You needy thing,” Brian tiredly teased before falling asleep in his lovers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I constantly debate if I should use come or cum and I honestly still don't know. I give up.


End file.
